


驯养与饲育（Petting）

by unimo1007



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Chinese Musician RPF, 张艺兴|Lay Zhang (Musician) Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-06-08 17:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unimo1007/pseuds/unimo1007
Summary: 张艺兴在圈子里是个有名的主。这个圈子不像他人所想，以为都是拿人取乐的虐待狂。事实上有钱人多，每个人都想要刺激，而且主这个角色与其说是命令人，不如说是伺候人。但是伺候人还要火候的，刚进来的小年轻听说甩甩鞭子就能上位不少都挤破头想到富贵的奴那里去，可不是没经验就是镇不住场子，结果要么被当场羞辱成了富家子弟们的玩物，要么彻底没在圈子里露过面。主能有让奴全然信任和臣服的能力。刚好在这两个方面，张艺兴算是个天才。不过即便在娱乐界，玩字母的人也是个小群体，不过圈子里的角色多多少少都算大佬，才有那么多人挤破了头想进来。圈子定期有集会，张艺兴因为自虐一般的时间表没赶上过几次，结果反而名声更大。他实际上没收过自己的奴，尽管传闻里有大佬送过他专属奴隶合同，财产转移都找人做了公证就等他签字。这几年还是没见有谁留在他身边。





	1. 一条幼犬

**Author's Note:**

> 开始啦，莲莲和小男孩们的故事。  
> 本章是莲莲x三石弟弟的场合  
> au背景，请勿上升

吴磊来集会算是误打误撞，他刚发掘了自己的性趣，和信赖的前辈聊天结果被介绍过来，虽然不安，但总比去外面找人要安全些。  
他拿着前辈塞过来的卡进了门，侍者很快上前在他腕上绑了条白丝巾，接着递给他一张面具。  
面具虽然鸡肋，戴上之后吴磊却舒服了不少，会场灯光幽暗，他还是能认出不少同行。  
尤其是很多全身近乎赤裸只着束具的，有几个还是片场谁都不敢近身的大牌，被人牵着像狗一样在地上爬行，腰却晃得比谁都软都骚。  
吴磊有些迈不动步子，身体兴奋得发抖，忍不住幻想绳子拴在脖子上的粗暴触感，这让他全身滚烫。  
他不知道自己已经成了焦点，荧幕上的小狼狗，没被碰过的雏犬，总有人喜欢尝鲜。如今这副挣扎躁动的模样引起不少人的性趣，而目前大家都在等待。  
今晚集会的规矩是奴邀请制，把自己的丝巾献给心仪的主人，对方同意会将自己的黑丝带绑在奴的脖子上。  
完成交换意味着契约达成，再无回头可能。  
吴磊努力让自己看起来自然，几道令人不适的视线落在他身上，他下意识逃开，便慢慢向角落的卡座移动。  
卡座里坐着一个瘦削的身影，而他认识这个人，虽然没私下见过，但那张脸的轮廓莫名让他印象很深。  
是张艺兴。  
吴磊怎么也没想到会在这里看见他。  
张艺兴和屏幕上常见的形象差不多，额前的刘海让他看起来相当年轻，手里端着的更是孩子气的橙汁。吴磊觉得对方可能和自己一样初来乍到，才躲到角落里来，便放宽心上前打招呼：“艺兴哥哥。”  
张艺兴抬头，没对他叫破自己名字有任何不满，而是轻轻笑了下。  
吴磊这才发现对方手腕上的黑色丝带。  
他愣了愣，“艺兴哥哥是主么？”  
对方点点头，“第一次来？”  
吴磊说是，“艺兴哥哥来过几次？”  
张艺兴笑了，“两次。”  
“啊，”吴磊松懈下来，“我有点紧张，不知道怎么选人合适。”他盯着对方慢悠悠地喝橙汁，眼神不知怎么飘到了那两瓣湿润的嘴唇上。  
“很简单，”张艺兴放下杯子，“首先，闭上眼。”  
吴磊如实照做。  
“取下面具。”  
“可是……”他迟疑了。  
“取下来。”  
张艺兴的声音在满场的音乐里突然异常清晰，吴磊条件反射般摘下面具，这让他羞耻又难堪，但职业素养依旧使他维持面子上的冷静。  
结果没有更多声音了。  
他渐渐不安，尽管这是角落，他还是感受到越来越多的视线集中过来。  
“然，然后呢？”  
他试图询问，没收到回复。  
焦灼感渐渐撕裂他，吴磊似乎忘记自己可以睁开眼睛，他只是下意识去触碰身旁的人，伸手却只碰到一片空气。  
他急得要哭出来。  
“回想一下你见过的，会场里手上有黑丝带的人。”  
张艺兴的声音让他感到救赎，吴磊深深呼吸，试图寻找记忆里的形象。  
可是无论他怎么回想，都只有张艺兴瘦削的身影，和他绑着黑丝带的细白手腕。  
又是令人窒息的沉默。  
吴磊感到自己对身旁男人的渴望逐渐膨胀，所以张艺兴刚问了怎么样，他就迫不及待地回答：“你。”  
“只有我？”  
吴磊拼命点头。  
很快，他感受到自己手腕上的丝巾被取下，接着脖子上传来了令人颤栗的触感。  
“好孩子，”张艺兴的声音在他耳边响起，他几乎瞬间落下眼泪，“睁开眼吧。”  
吴磊睁眼，张艺兴已经取下面具，对着他晃了晃手上的白丝巾。  
他脸颊发烫，脖子上的丝带几乎要烙出疤痕。  
张艺兴起身，他也跟着站起。  
男人比他低些，他却没有丝毫犹疑地跟随对方向二楼走去，甚至害怕自己走得太慢被彻底撇下。  
张艺兴打开二楼尽头的房间，里面同样光线晦暗。  
这样反而让人安心。  
“坐吧。”  
他没有动作。  
张艺兴坐在一边的沙发上看着他，“还是你更喜欢站着聊天？”  
“我以为，我来这里是接受调教的？”吴磊犹豫着说。  
“确定彼此爱好和底线是基本素养，你可以记住。”  
“那现在……”吴磊尝试坐下。  
然而他听到张艺兴说：“现在跪下。”  
男人的表情一点都不像开玩笑。  
他迟疑着照做：“我不确定我喜不喜欢这样？”  
张艺兴没直接回答：“向前趴，腰下去，手肘着地。”  
吴磊很快发现自己和刚刚简单的那些在地上爬行的人处于同一姿势。  
像狗一样的姿势。  
这姿势意外得累，因为没多久他就喘息起来。  
张艺兴的皮鞋鞋面隔着他的牛仔裤蹭上他已经勃起的下体。  
“你喜欢。”  
他笑着说。

张艺兴说的没错，他的确喜欢。  
仅仅维持着趴姿，感知对方的脚抵在自己身下，吴磊已经舒服得要叫出声了。  
一米八几的大男孩此刻像刚找到心仪玩具的金毛，企图躲过主人的注意自我满足。他小心地蹭着张艺兴的鞋面，并努力把动作融入刻意放大的喘息和颤抖中去。  
他毕竟是个演员，对肢体的控制毫不陌生。  
但在上级者面前，他的小心思显而易见。  
“我觉得，今晚还是先找到你喜欢什么比较好。”张艺兴扯动他脖子上的丝带，让他跪直身体，“你觉得呢？”  
吴磊点头，眼睛水润明亮，充斥着少年气。  
张艺兴指向旁边的柜子：“去看看你喜欢什么。”  
柜子拉开，里面是各式器具，光不同型号种类的按摩棒就看得他眼花，更别提还有许多从外表上搞不清楚用途的。  
他挠挠头发：“我选不出来，要不你挑？”  
张艺兴笑了。  
吴磊显然不懂主人意味着什么，但本能下将选择权交还，说明他内心屈从欲惊人。  
本来只是夜晚的余兴节目，但眼前这个男孩可以变成快乐温顺的宠物，因为主人的一点陪伴激动得浑身颤抖。  
张艺兴走到吴磊面前，取过口衔给他戴上，固定好后伸出手指穿过圆环玩弄对方的舌头。  
“接下来我会把我要做的事告诉你，放心，都在你承受范围内，而且不会对身体造成损害。”  
吴磊点头。  
“但是将来如果你和别人一起，首先记住，确认安全前，不要轻易让别人堵住你的嘴。”  
张艺兴挑出一副的眼罩，“我需要蒙上你的眼睛。”  
吴磊闭上眼，感受到一层软布贴上眼皮。  
和柜子里剩下的东西比起来，这副眼罩可谓平凡。  
“现在，你要脱掉自己的衣服。”  
吴磊照做了。  
他的动作显然还在变扭，脱掉衬衫后，他抽出皮带的手有些发抖，最后索性一口气褪下裤子。  
现在大男孩穿着袜子和内裤站在地板上，双手不安摆动，最终挡在勃起的阴茎前。  
张艺兴没再说话。  
一滴汗从吴磊额角滑落，那种感觉又来了，他被黑暗隔绝，而这个房间连一丝音乐也没有，空气静得可怕，他的阴茎很快因为再一次上涌的焦躁疲软下来。  
他终于意识到，以及可能有哪里做得并不符合张艺兴的要求。  
张艺兴说的是脱掉衣服。  
贴在他臀部的布料质感瞬间变得粗糙，每次呼吸都像会蹭破皮肤一样。还有箍在脚上的袜子，突然紧得难受。  
吴磊迅速脱下内裤和袜子。  
弯腰时因为口衔而积攒的津液淌下，滴上他的脚背，他才恍然认知到自己赤身裸体地站在张艺兴面前，口水还在止不住地外溢。羞耻同时爬满全身，男孩颤抖着不知所措，下面却再一次挺了起来。  
外面依然没有任何反馈，吴磊回过神想起自己是在寻找张艺兴的回应。  
可是什么都没有，连对方的呼吸都无从分辨。  
在口衔的拘束下，他只能发出简单的音节。  
但这次，他的阴茎一直挺立着。  
张艺兴说话的瞬间他的阴茎甚至晃了晃，头部流出透明的液体。  
“你会被绑起来。”  
吴磊因为这句话又兴奋了些，他举起双手，张艺兴在他手腕上套了一对皮质手铐，手铐中间连着金属链条，另一侧是同样材质的项圈，此刻也被环上他的脖子。皮革新鲜的味道和质感给他带来安全感，他口腔内的分泌更加频繁，也下意识忽略了自己的扭动。  
一条幼犬。张艺兴心里评论。  
一条幼犬，比起主人还更在意自己的感受。张艺兴的指尖滑过吴磊光裸漂亮的肌肉线条，对方已经不自觉地扭着更贴近他的手指，期盼来自他的更多触碰。下面那根完全翘起的东西新鲜又多汁，带着大男孩的急切微微颤动，张艺兴的手指在吴磊腹部画着圈，却无论如何不愿意接触那根跳动的性器。男孩几乎是急切地挺起腰，张艺兴却在此时抽回了手。  
更多皮带缠上他的四肢腰腹，绕过腋下、腿根和膝窝，接着一阵机械声响起，他感到自己被缓缓抬了起来，方才缠绕紧实的皮质物成为他悬空状态下的唯一依靠，双脚离开地面后也被套上了环状物，更多的拉扯强迫他双腿张开。  
即便知道面前只有张艺兴一个人，耻感还是让吴磊的额头冒出汗来。  
但他又一次无奈的认知到，自己似乎真的喜欢这样，因为无人触碰的阴茎仅因为他想象张艺兴盯着自己的目光就已濒临极限，那双手哪怕弹弄一下，恐怕也会瞬间射出来。  
再一次，想象这些让吴磊忍不住晃动来乞求触碰，金属环扣因此发出清脆的响声。  
“不知道你有没有注意过，”张艺兴的声音里没有情绪，“这间屋子的墙是单面玻璃做的？”  
男孩愣住了。  
“第一次来的人都会被‘观赏’，无论主还是奴。不过不用担心，大家对奴的要求没那么高。”张艺兴站到吴磊身后，扳着他肩膀将他正对着墙壁。  
“不过你可能比较特别，今天来的人很多。”  
吴磊忍不住蜷起脚趾。  
他浑身上下都被墙外的视线刺得生疼，他正光裸着，被捆绑着，不知羞耻地张开腿邀请人观看他身上所有的私密。  
吴磊的眼罩被张艺兴除下。  
一张张面具盯着他，所有人仍保持着方才大厅里见过的样子，穿戴整齐，隐匿在假面背后。  
盯着他饱满的阴茎，浓密的毛发，和身后色泽浅淡的穴口。  
赤裸、下作、恶心。  
他仿佛光着身子被丢进蠕虫的巢穴，原本使他感到安全的皮带，此刻成了掐断他生机的束缚。  
想象和现实，根本就是两回事。  
吴磊剧烈挣扎起来，环状口衔让他只能发出啊啊的叫喊，他回头看着张艺兴，愤怒而绝望地流泪。  
张艺兴看着这条吠叫的幼犬，心里叹了口气。  
年轻帅气的大男孩被逼到角落里，哭泣的猩红眼睛和挣脱不开的狗链看上去成了绝配。恐惧天生与愤怒相连，而愤怒让男孩全身的肌肉紧绷到颤抖。极端情绪刺激了男孩的性欲，他肿胀的奶头和贴至小腹的性器就是证明，同时也瓦解了男孩的思维，让他离一条好狗更进了一步。  
而一条好狗，首先要做到的是不对主人吼叫。  
张艺兴的手指伸进吴磊的口腔不轻不重地抚摸他的舌头，另一只手则盖上吴磊的眼睛。  
他将吴磊抱进怀里，亲了亲男孩潮湿的发顶：  
“嘘——”  
吴磊的挣扎稍缓，他接着说：“你只有主人，对你来说，只有主人的视线和声音才有意义。”  
他低下头轻咬吴磊的耳朵，手指也从口腔中撤出，抚摸着男孩的嘴唇：“你的身体，只能属于主人，其他人对你而言，都是空气。”  
男孩的挣扎停下来，张艺兴接着说：“你的身体是主人的骄傲，除了主人，你应该蔑视所有人。”  
张艺兴彻底放开他，绕到他身侧，吻上他的下巴，喉结，锁骨，肚脐甚至膝盖。  
吴磊的身体一寸寸放松和柔软，他终于敢睁开眼，这一次，他的眼底只有身旁的这个男人。  
“这里，”张艺兴指着吴磊挺立的性器，“也一样是主人的，所以没有主人的命令，你什么都不能做。”  
吴磊看着他温柔的脸，下意识点了点头。  
“所以相反，当主人下命令的时候，你也必须遵从才行。”张艺兴笑道。  
吴磊瞪大眼睛。  
“我数三个数。”张艺兴伸出三根手指，接着，放下去一根。  
吴磊慌乱起来，张艺兴甚至都不发出声音，方才的刺激让他完全忘记下面肿胀的性器，如今他拼命想集中注意力，却发现无论如何都是酸麻和疼痛。  
而张艺兴又放下一根手指，性器顶端的小孔仍然酥麻一片，吴磊急得眼泪又要往下落，甚至重新叫出声希冀张艺兴的触碰来帮他的忙。  
“一。”张艺兴说。  
浓稠的精液喷射而出，挂上他的脸颊和锁骨，他忍不住叫出声，全身蜷曲而紧绷，肌肉重新痉挛起来，陷入前所未有的高潮里。他射了很长时间，马眼收缩着不断外吐愈渐稀薄的液体，叫声也越来越弱，最后只剩下无意识的颤动。在高潮的余韵中他的眼泪仿佛流不干净，哪怕张艺兴将他从捆绑中放下他也只是坐在地上，将自己卷成一团抱着膝盖哭。  
精液慢慢沿着他的身体滑落，一部分淌满了腿根。  
两腿的缝隙间，他的性器重新缩回去，躺在湿漉漉的毛发间显得柔软又可怜。  
张艺兴脱了自己的外套盖在男孩身上，不过由于身型问题实在算不得能完全遮住。  
接着他半蹲下来揉揉男孩的头发：“辛苦了，今天。”  
他知道男孩可能被这种控制高潮吓住了，毕竟对男人而言性器完全受人摆布的精神冲击大概比用器具束缚的体感要大得多。之前有一些经验丰富的奴在他玩这手的时候都被吓到过，虽然后来那些人都变得很喜欢这种玩法。  
张艺兴心里叹口气，初次见面，自己是不是有些操之过急了。  
“那个，”他清了清嗓子，“刚刚关于单面镜的话，是假的。”  
吴磊缓缓抬头，少年红着眼，茫然地看着他。  
张艺兴掏出一个小型遥控器按下开关，墙外的人们瞬间消失干净。  
“是投影来着，所以你，不用太担心。”  
他拍拍吴磊的脸颊，“这里有浴室，等会你自己去清洗一下。我觉得捆绑和视觉剥夺都是你喜好的，当然以后你也可以找找别人多发现自己喜欢什么。”  
张艺兴解下自己手腕上的丝巾重新绑上吴磊胳膊：“你今晚还有机会继续尝鲜，我差不多该走了，还有工作。”  
他伸手要去解吴磊脖子上的丝带，却被一把抓住手腕。  
男孩皱着眉：“你不要我了？”  
张艺兴凑过去亲了亲吴磊的脸颊，眼看着对方的脸越来越红，他反而笑了：  
“这东西本质是规定情境，我教你情境里的规矩，要沉浸才能有乐趣，但如果一直沉浸，不就和出不了戏一样，只是三流演员么？”  
他抽出手，看着吴磊几乎滴血的脸，叹了口气。  
“我的丝巾留给你，今天游戏结束后可以用它换我的私人号码。”  
张艺兴站起来，重新揉上吴磊的头发：  
“你想来找我的话，可以告诉我。”


	2. 春天的公猫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章是莲莲x三字的场合  
> au背景 请勿上升

穿着连帽衫的男孩跟在后面进来，张艺兴对着前面的姐姐点头，只换对方一句“别忘了时间”。  
语气无奈，但依旧识趣地带上门。  
锁自动落上，咔嚓一声，清脆得很。  
张艺兴拿起身旁的瓶装水灌了两口，见男孩还是站在原地不说话，不由笑了：“我看到微信的时候是真没想到……”  
男孩的背脊瞬间僵硬。  
“谢谢你。”张艺兴说，他的声音永远真诚。  
男孩看了他一眼，最终只说：“不客气。”  
张艺兴转过身，正面着他坐，瓶子被他放回原处，相比他此时懒散的坐姿，面前的男孩实在有些拘束。张艺兴只能招了招手，“过来，我又不会吃了你。”  
男孩愣了愣，这才慢慢走过去，双方都没说话，男孩斟酌了一下，最终跪在张艺兴敞开的双腿间。  
他的兜帽被摘掉，露出清秀的脸。  
张艺兴瘫着靠在椅背上，演唱会刚刚结束，白皙的皮肤上还覆着一层亮晶晶的汗。之前舞台上穿着连体的橘色工装，此刻工装外套已经脱下，上身只留了一件背心，饱满漂亮的胸肌和手臂线条一览无余。今天他染了金发，耀眼得过分，显出一种野生又新鲜的侵略感，仿佛年轻的公狮。

但王俊凯知道，张艺兴的这种状态不太容易遇到。  
他听闻也体验过，平时张艺兴做主的状态是绝对的掌控和致死一样的温柔，有人和他分享时评价张艺兴调教别人时像条优雅的鲨鱼，只要屈服就能轻易把人带上天堂。但平时的张艺兴很少和奴有亲密接触，就连口这种事，在他以往接受调教的经验里一个手也能数得过来。尽管和张艺兴保持关系的时间算不上短，却还没真正得亲密接触过。  
从他的了解，能让对方真得兴奋，大概也只有酣畅淋漓的舞台了。  
所以他和张艺兴发了微信说自己会去看演唱会，他知道张艺兴一定明白这意味着什么，而当收到“欢迎”两个字，王俊凯觉得自己贴着屏幕的指尖都发起烫来。  
直至演唱会开始，他才突然意识到，这可能不是个好主意。  
他自己对舞台也不陌生，看过的舞台更不少，但张艺兴的舞台把他烧成一把灰，他还没到最后一首歌就忍受不了跑到后台，整个人融化了一样，满脑子都是过往张艺兴触摸、亲吻和舔舐的模样。他甚至回想着自己曾经帮对方口的经历在卫生间先发泄了一次，最后洗了把脸才恢复平静。  
而此刻，他的身体又发了烧。

张艺兴的手揉上男孩的刘海，对方眼睛里的渴望和不自觉吞咽的动作尽收眼底，连同那些细密的小心思一起。他发的那句欢迎并不敷衍，今天也没打算和往常一样逗小孩。  
他拍拍王俊凯脑袋，“来吧。”  
小孩猫一样地凑上去，竟先伸出舌尖舔了舔他嘴唇。  
以往的接触里，他们从来没这么亲近，王俊凯在张艺兴面前一向乖巧而不纤弱，是只猫也是个矫健从容的品种，从没耍过性子，毕竟他们在情境里角色不同，像刚刚那个举动，实在不太合时宜。  
张艺兴发现男孩性急，便按住他肩膀亲上发顶：“慢慢来，你亲手来。”  
他对王俊凯没用过特别狠戾的调教手段，因为想让猫俯首称臣，顺毛撸可能更重要，只要一点罕见的甜头，就算跑了总还是会回来的。王俊凯就是，不仅常常回来，还想尝得更多，只是面上看不出几分。  
毕竟公猫，总还要有丝倨傲在的。  
和很多人的理解不同，字母的本质不是让奴们磨平锐角，而是让双方在情境里都能尽情做自己，张艺兴明白这些，所以他尊重男孩的很多习惯，独这点就在字母圈里难寻。但同时，跟着他时间长的都会渴望他下手更粗暴些，王俊凯也不例外，因为一旦了解这个人，就会知道和他之间的亲密程度与他对自己的占有欲成正比。张艺兴温柔但更冷漠，而让他能下狠手，意味着他已经开始在乎。  
今天，王俊凯觉得自己有机会。  
尽管，男孩已经跪在张艺兴面前，后者周身的肌肉都还因为刚刚结束的演出兴奋不已，望向男孩的目光还是满满的“我需要你”。  
而不是“我想要你”。  
界限依旧分明，但也够男孩浑身燥热。  
王俊凯看了他片刻，最终低头咬开张艺兴工装裤的拉链。  
那根东西已经从内裤里探出头来，只一眼就让男孩软了腰，但他依旧一副乖顺到漠然的神色，继续扯下内裤边缘。  
勃发的柱身便打在他脸上。  
张艺兴的性器很大，而且因为他生的白皙，这里也干净漂亮，只有顶端是深粉色。男孩眸色渐深，扶着柱身，张口就往下含，软嫩的口腔瞬间包裹整个头部。  
嘴巴被塞满，头顶的手指插入发际，力道却不重。王俊凯皱眉，觉得自己体温又在上升，便放纵自己尽力张开嘴，将性器更深地吞下。粗大的阴茎烫得惊人，碾上口腔内膜和舌苔仿佛能蹭出一串血泡，男孩被顶得缺氧，觉得自己从嘴巴开始一点点融化，却还是不够。他胡乱想吞得再深一些，却听到张艺兴嘘了一声，手指也掰开他的下巴，将自己退出来。  
他伸着舌头不明所以，许多透明液体向下滴落，打湿张艺兴的裤子。  
后者纤长的手指探入他的口腔，指腹划过他两颗虎牙，然后笑：“轻点，行么？”  
王俊凯垂下眼睛，低低嗯了一声，然后尽量张开嘴，再次扶着张艺兴的性器吞下。这次他小心了许多，每次都极力用舌头缠着柱身，避免虎牙嗑到柔软的肌肉。  
很快，他发现自己的姿势吞吐极为困难，他越要吃得深，就越要低头，而张艺兴的性器粗大，没进一半就将他口腔填满，如果尽力去吞，难免会再嗑到。  
王俊凯不知道，他自己的表情显出一丝为难。  
张艺兴的拇指贴上他眼角，第二次退出来：  
“跪直。”  
王俊凯立即照做。  
他向下轻扯男孩头发，对方便醒悟过来仰起脖子，张艺兴这次站了起来，将性器从上而下捅进王俊凯的喉咙。  
饱满的头部破开男孩的湿软口腔，向窄小深处挺进。王俊凯的头部被张艺兴的手牢牢卡着，显然一次失败后张艺兴已经剥夺了男孩的主动权，还是选择自己肏开男孩的嘴巴。  
水声很快响起，张艺兴快速抽插了几次，然后扣着男孩的脑袋让自己整根顶入，男孩的鼻尖被埋进张艺兴下面蜷曲浅淡的毛发，软嫩的喉咙口被彻底捅开。张艺兴在里面碾磨一会才将自己抽出，透明的液体混着乳白泡沫从男孩的嘴巴溢出来，整张脸变得红而湿。  
男孩咳嗽起来，想吐掉嘴里的液体，还没缓过神又被张艺兴扯着头发插了进去。  
他觉得自己被对方的性器搅得粉碎，身体仿佛成了一个容器，口水混杂着其他液体渐渐盛满他，他的嘴巴、眼睛、鼻腔全都满了，心脏也一样。他的嘴被肏着，大脑彻底融化，耳朵里一阵蜂鸣，声音却又在身体引起彻骨的痒意。他又热，又痛，又痒，最后是渴爬出来，迫得他想将那根东西吃得更深一些。  
他没意识到自己双眼紧闭，喉咙口却放软，张艺兴发现了。男孩陷入情欲的姿态让他笑起来，便抚着对方头发轻声说：“好了，差不多了。”  
男孩感受着口腔里的器官跳动，只觉得干渴，唇舌就缠绕得更紧。张艺兴见他神情恍惚听不进自己的话，便两指捏上男孩下巴。性器被猛地抽出，甩打在他脸上，头部小孔收缩，射出一道浓稠的液体，染上王俊凯的刘海和睫毛，并不断下滴。  
男孩轻声咳嗽，口腔里留滞的液体顺着嘴角流出，一张小脸彻底湿了，显得狼狈不堪，却又淫靡异常。  
张艺兴却难得好心情地抽过两张纸巾替他仔细擦拭，擦干净的地方又都落上吻，男孩表情无异，脸却红得愈加厉害，吻到最后，王俊凯居然浑身颤栗，最后向前扑在张艺兴怀里。  
真是一只猫儿。  
“射了？”张艺兴笑，抱着男孩揉他头发安抚，男孩点点头，睁眼看到张艺兴还沾着液体的性器，从他怀里脱出：  
“我帮你清理。”  
他将张艺兴顺势推在地上，然后躬下背脊，伸出舌尖，将性器上残余的液体尽数舔舐干净。  
张艺兴看着今天明显强硬的男孩，不由笑起来。  
男孩舔干净最后一滴液体，发现那根东西还是半硬着，脸又红了几分。反而是张艺兴毫不在意地把阴茎塞好拉上拉链，看见王俊凯眼底的失望，捏了捏男孩细瘦的肩膀：  
“出汗了吧，去洗个澡。”  
带着命令的语气，说明情景还没脱离。王俊凯的眼睛又亮起来。  
果然，张艺兴捏了捏他鼻尖，笑着说：  
“一起去。”

张艺兴平时就喜欢洗澡，不过淋浴较多，所以一开始看到他的那间浴室，还暗自吐槽那么大的浴缸演唱会期间怎么会有时间用。  
不得不承认有时候还是准备万全好一些。  
他放王俊凯去冲澡，自己冲洗完之后跨进浴缸等待，过了一会男孩走近他，居然是不敢抬头。  
“进来。”  
张艺兴声线凉薄，反而让王俊凯瞬间清醒。  
他和张艺兴相处过很多次，但哪次都没见对方身躯光裸的模样，此刻听见对方声音，才惊觉自己今日的表现实在算不上合格。男孩跨入浴缸，没敢坐下，而是像此前被调教的那样跪在浴缸里，头刚好枕上张艺兴的颈窝。  
对方滑腻的皮肤被蒸汽熏得泛红，王俊凯努力让自己忽视亲吻对方的欲望，他蜜色的肌肤反而因此显出可口的色泽。  
张艺兴将男孩揽过来，另一只手则向他身后探去。男孩虽瘦，屁股也窄小，摸上去却有一丝肉感。他细长的手指陷入对方股间，刺入穴口时毫无阻碍，软肉轻易被攻陷，还黏黏缠缠地吸着他手指不放。  
王俊凯听到男人的笑声：“自己处理过了？”  
他红着脸嗯了一声。  
张艺兴吻他鼻尖：“好孩子。”  
今天张艺兴的心情确实好得过分。  
两根手指没入穴口，随即在内部撑开，王俊凯因为张艺兴的动作哼出声，却还保持着跪姿。在水中，他臀肉的震颤尤为明显，张艺兴玩心起来，手指直接撑开了那处窄小穴口，让浴缸里的水汩汩涌入，随即抽出手指，拍拍男孩屁股，轻笑：  
“夹紧。”  
王俊凯连忙照做。  
“我知道你今天为什么来找我，”张艺兴说，声音落在男孩耳朵里却激起一阵涟漪，“我不会反对奴有自己的想法，但如果你想问我要，最起码得让我看出来你想要。”  
他的手拂过王俊凯湿漉漉的头发：“对主人毫无保留，才更可爱，对吧？”  
男孩急忙抬头，晃了晃自己的腰，哀求着看他。意思是想从跪姿里解脱。  
张艺兴点头。  
男孩便调整姿势，并着膝盖站起来，他还记得张艺兴让自己夹紧，哪怕允许他不用跪姿，也得拼命让液体留在自己肠道深处。  
等到一点点挪成背对着主人的位置，男孩已经累得满身是汗。张艺兴满意地看着王俊凯向前俯下，双手撑在浴缸边缘，屁股高高翘起，正蹭在他硬挺的性器顶部。  
张艺兴没动。  
王俊凯这才一点点打开双腿，逼自己重新挺起腰，扶着男人的性器往自己后面塞。  
“我想要你。”他说，随即一点点坐下去。  
粗大的性器一寸一寸破开柔软的肠壁，里面的水尚未流出又涌入一股新的热流，让他有了后穴在不断淌水的错觉。自己全身的渴都被自己体内的肉刃碾碎，取而代之的却是饿。他太想要身后这个男人，以至于再倨傲的猫也成了对方怀里的宠物，偏偏还是他自己希望能让男人的手掌帮他顺毛才行。  
“我想要你。”他重复道，整个人拼命贴上身后的男人。他的后背蹭上男人挺立的乳尖，引得男孩呻吟出声，腰也一下瘫软，便彻底坐下来，让性器顶入最深的那处。  
饱满的头部碾过男孩体内膨胀发硬的腺体，他仿佛被一道闪电劈中，尖叫着射出来，浑身颤抖不已。精液很快浮上水面，张艺兴却难得没嫌弃，只是仍静静坐着。男孩体内塞着他的东西，浑身在高潮的余韵中小幅痉挛，要不是靠着他早就软得滑进浴缸。两眼也已经涣散，满室的蒸汽中小口小口喘息，看来已没了力气。  
王俊凯感受到那根性器仍满满地塞在他身体里，并且还在渐渐涨大，但张艺兴没有任何动作，只是说了一句话：  
“是你说的，你想要我。”  
男孩知道自己的饿还没满足，虽然四肢已经酸软。  
他咬着牙重新撑起身体，用力夹紧后面那根，接着摇摆臀部。坚硬的性器插得他很快又痒起来，穴口不自觉地绞紧，内壁缠着那根再次往性器上撞去。男孩四肢发酸，体内是痒的，前面因为今天已射过三次又刚刚高潮，哪怕在水里前后摆动也疼痛无比。几种感触折磨着他，让身体里面始终无法到达顶点，他忍不住哭喊出声，不停地恳求身后的男人帮帮他。  
张艺兴叹了口气，一手揽住男孩胸前将整个人捞出水面，另一手则直接捏上对方疲软的阴茎不停揉弄。  
他晃动腰臀，每一下都顶得又深又狠，皮肤碰撞的声音响亮无比，性器一次次捅开男孩身体深处，力度大得似要将腺体碾烂。男孩的叫声急促起来，最后甚至连声音都发不出，浑身每一寸都被细密的电流爱抚那样颤动，四肢全然不知要往哪里支撑。他是爽的，也是疼的，前面的性器被手指种种碾磨，尖锐的疼刺进他神经让酸麻的大脑保持一点清醒。  
王俊凯不知道自己此时完全没有平日的表情，他脸颊绯红，眼眶涌出大颗泪水，嘴角的涎液也不住淌出，性欲让他一片狼藉又瑰丽异常，张艺兴顶得他意识四散而去，终于在他身体绷紧至极限时射进他体内。  
男孩的性器被张艺兴揉弄着射出一片水花，尽数落在浴缸之外的地砖上。  
如果他还清醒，便会意识到这就是所谓的“潮吹”了。  
然而即便不清醒，张艺兴的声音还是钻进他脑海：“想不想，看看不一样的世界？”  
他大概是点了头的。  
然后下一秒就被按进水底。

那是一个异常静谧的世界，却温暖至极，没有任何人在。  
或者还是有一个人的，他觉得自己始终呆在一个人怀里，却懒得回头去看那人是谁。  
他光裸着，却安全无比，这里下意识就让他觉得安心，四肢百骸都被暖风托着，他漂浮在空中，也沉溺在水中，却能自由自在呼吸。身后人的体温紧贴着他，他不知为什么哼起歌来，然后闭上了眼睛。

等到再睁开眼，他已经躺在酒店的床上。  
确切来说，是枕在张艺兴腿上。  
张艺兴戴着一只耳机，看他醒了便冲他笑：“醒了，要喝点水么？”  
王俊凯捂上额头，“情景结束了？什么时候？”  
“刚刚。和你经纪人联系过了，你可以再休息一会儿。”  
王俊凯发现自己仍浑身赤裸，而张艺兴则穿着浴袍，他不由问：“我们，怎么回来的？”  
“你放心，你回来的时候是穿着衣服的，”张艺兴挑眉，“只不过回来之后我就让你脱了。”  
男孩仍盯着他，张艺兴移了下目光，“情景没结束，你也得理解我今晚两次并不够。”  
王俊凯终于坐起身，发现自己周身居然不像平日一样酸麻无比：“我比较想知道，为什么我什么都不记得？”  
“偶尔是有这种概率的，奴会在精神抽离的时候进入全然臣服的状态，而你可能并不记得。”男孩看着他，眼底分明是怀疑。张艺兴笑着给他裹上被子，“别这么看着我，经验者告诉我这样会很舒服，你呢？”  
男孩半边脸埋进被子里，声音沉闷：“是挺舒服的。”  
是舒服的过了分。  
他在心里默念。  
“不过你也是可爱，居然会在这种状态下唱歌，旋律还挺好听，我可以试着做段轨道出来。”  
王俊凯笑了，“以后发表的话记得属上我名字。”  
张艺兴托着脑袋，“demo出来入你耳的话可以直接给你唱。”  
男孩眨了眨眼睛，少年气依旧旺盛的脸上显出难得的餍足表情，他笑着说：  
“一言为定。”


	3. 宠物训诫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章是莲莲x日天的故事  
> 个人可能理解到的日天弟弟和一些人有出入  
> ooc预警  
> 请勿上升

接到电话的时候，张艺兴吐了个烟圈。  
那话另一端的男孩跳过他传递出的倦意，明明天色已晚依旧活力充沛：“爸爸，我想去你那里。”  
刘昊然叫得自然，甚至没刻意用上低沉诱惑的声调，张艺兴猜他身边应该没别人，便笑了：“年轻真好，这么晚还有力气玩。”  
“论熬夜我身边还真没几个人能拼得过你，”刘昊然坦然，“爸爸，我听小凯说你们俩做了，我也要。”  
张艺兴夹着烟的手一抖，他叹口气：“你们俩真是……哪天一起来得了，我还能省点力气。”  
“那我现在打电话给他？”  
张艺兴庆幸烟屁股已经被自己捻进烟灰缸，对刘昊然这种总出乎意料的直球他始终抵抗力很弱，再加上他也有些想念大男孩毫无保留享受性的模样：“我得先把手头工作搞定，你不介意可以过来等，但不确定还要多久。”  
“没事的爸爸，那我现在过去。”  
“还有，”张艺兴的语气平淡，“今晚有点累，你得准备好怎么哄我开心。”  
男孩笑了，“没问题啊，让爸爸开心是我的义务。”随即他压低声音，“但是爸爸，今晚不能吊着半天不给我咬了。”  
“只要不打扰我工作，随你。”张艺兴笑着挂了电话。

刘昊然跟着他的时间不算很长，但在情景中却出乎意料的坦然，每次被他触碰都会大声哼出来，对各种玩法的好奇心似乎无穷无尽，呻吟和哭泣也同样没有尽头，这和张艺兴一开始对他的印象全然不同。甚至调教过程中，比起尽量引发羞耻而产生快感，面对这位年轻的帅哥，他更多都在训练对方如何忍耐。  
张艺兴盯着新发过来的文件皱眉，随即瞄到手机弹出的信息。  
他去为男孩开了门。  
刘昊然带着鸭舌帽和口罩，穿着宽松的卫衣，牛仔裤和一双板鞋。身边有一个小的登机箱。  
说没时间陪就真的自己带了玩具来。张艺兴心想。  
“爸爸我来啦。”  
大男孩笑起来，口罩挡住大部分脸，眯起来的眼睛逃过一劫。即便如此张艺兴也能脑补对方嘴角咧起会露出的一颗虎牙，他仰着头打量男孩，抱起双臂靠上门框：“你是不是又长高了？”  
“怎么可能？”刘昊然摘下帽子口罩，一步跨进来顺手关上门，然后跪在张艺兴前面，捞出他一只手放在自己头上：“我永远是爸爸的小狗狗啊。”  
男孩子笑容灿烂，张艺兴刮着他下巴：“是么？那给爸爸看看，小狗狗今天裤子下面穿了什么？”  
刘昊然开心点头，然后脱下板鞋。  
袜子是丝质的，一直延伸进裤管。张艺兴挑眉，他知道刘昊然对扮装兴趣浓厚，但没想到对方真这样一路穿着来了。大男孩脱下自己的裤子，露出修长的，被丝袜包裹着的双腿。黑丝到大腿为止，剩下的部分由皮质吊带拉扯进卫衣下摆。他没穿内裤，吊带贴着窄而挺的臀部呈现紧绷的弧度。已然半勃的性器也挺起，张艺兴盯着男孩色泽健康的性器笑了下，那处圆润的头部溢出前液。  
刘昊然脱完裤子重新跪下，这次屁股高高翘起，还小幅地摇晃。  
“乖，等会也别弄脏地板。”张艺兴揉了揉刘昊然的头发，然后向里面作曲室走去，“你先自己玩会，我去把剩下的工作搞定。”  
结果刘昊然捏住他的衣角。  
张艺兴回头挑挑眉，大男孩瞬间把手放下，脸上笑意不变：“我能陪着爸爸么？”  
“也行，”他看见男孩松一口气，心里笑起来，决定再放一点水：“那我推箱子，你跟好别磕着了。”  
男孩脸上果然呈现惊喜：“谢谢爸爸。”  
他哼了声，伸手让黑暗降临，只剩作曲室门缝透到走廊上的一扇光。  
张艺兴恶趣味地加快步伐。  
身后地毯摩擦的声响和粗重的呼吸示意着男孩的煎熬。他都不用看，大男孩一定翘着他漂亮的小屁股，为了防止前液滴在地上边爬边调整姿势。即便穿着丝袜，地毯粗糙的质地也一定磨得刘昊然膝盖通红，但男孩丝毫不敢减缓速度，哪怕在黑暗中时不时有两旁桌椅的剐蹭。  
如果男孩太慢，他会把门关上，留对方一个人裸着下身在黑暗里。  
而男孩大概也清楚这一点。  
张艺兴特地在办公桌间绕着走了一圈，他们穿过无人的办公室和走廊，打开作曲室门的时候，张艺兴好心情地停下来。  
刘昊然额角已经溢出汗来。  
作为奖励他本来想问大男孩要不要休息一下，结果对方直接爬了进去，在中间跪好，目光却盯着张艺兴手里的箱子。  
他将箱子递了过去。对今晚对方准备好的取乐环节，他也不是丝毫没有期待。  
箱子打开，张艺兴今晚第二次挑了眉。

里面是收纳整齐的各式工具，按照尺寸种类排列，普通的butt plug或者形状诡异的dildo，用于身体不同部位的束具，还有一次性的浣肠设备。  
这还只是一半的箱子。  
刘昊然兴致勃勃地向张艺兴展示他的私有物，后者突然觉得，为了今天大男孩不知道筹划了多久。  
接着他就看到刘昊然拉开箱子另一半的隔布，最上面是折叠了的银色毯子。大男孩叼起毯子爬到工作桌下，将东西展开铺好，张艺兴才意识到这是一块防潮毯。  
刘昊然钻进工作桌下方，乖巧地跪好，身体不得不前倾以防脑袋撞到桌子。  
“我在这里等，爸爸快来。”刘昊然招了招手。  
张艺兴笑了下，坐在前方的转轮椅上：“那你可得加油，我工作时集中力还是很高的。”  
见对方没拒绝，刘昊然眼睛更亮了，伸过手将张艺兴拉到自己面前，下巴递进他双腿之间：“我一定会很轻的。”  
他咬开张艺兴裤子的拉链。

刘昊然知道张艺兴从不说谎，对方此时确实没什么兴趣。内裤下的性器疲软温顺，不及平日完全勃起的尺寸，他一只手刚好能握过来的程度。色泽依旧粉红，此刻看上去甚至有些可爱。他亲亲性器的头部，接着张开嘴含进去，他吞得很慢，舌苔尽可能紧紧贴上柔软的表皮，口腔和唇瓣都向内挤压，继而又反向摇晃脑袋，吐出性器时发出清脆的水声。  
张艺兴的阴茎在他口中慢慢胀大，恢复到曾让他心动不已的尺寸，他将饱满的柱身和头部都舔得晶亮。刘昊然觉得自己全身痒得过分，手伸到自己双腿间搓弄着自己的性器，另一只卡住张艺兴的底端给他做了一次深喉。  
口中的性器抽动了一下，刘昊然忍不住哼出声。  
他退出来抬眼去看张艺兴，后者戴着耳机神情冷淡，只是专注地盯着屏幕。  
一点点的不甘心冒出头，大男孩捧着主人的性器发了狠，他吞得深又吸得响，甚至还故意拿牙齿蹭了蹭对方敏感的龟头。  
张艺兴这才倒吸口气，抓着刘昊然的脑袋退出来：“乖点。”  
“爸爸别戴耳机了，我想听你写的东西。”  
“还不是成品。”  
刘昊然跪起来趴在张艺兴胸前：“我想听，爸爸。”  
张艺兴脑海里很少有侮辱性的词汇出现，也不是从未听过，只是通常都在深处，不会频繁浮上水面。所以有那么一瞬间，他被自己脑海里闪过的词吓到，但词汇衍生出的爽感又实在高调，他花了点心思才收敛所有放荡的想法。  
至少，张艺兴在自控这点，可比对别人的控制欲要强盛得多。  
“跪好。”他轻轻说。  
刘昊然立刻并拢双腿跪直，他在张艺兴手的操控下张开嘴巴，看着对方将阴茎一寸寸填进他口腔深处。  
喉咙被顶开，插入，几乎捅穿。  
窒息和呕吐感一起涌上来，后脑揪住头发的手力气却大到不可思议，他的鼻腔埋入对方蜷曲浅淡的毛发，鼻尖几次撞上张艺兴坚硬的小腹。经验告诉刘昊然此刻挣扎极不明智——有可能会伤到喉咙，更重要的是，会惹主人生气。哪怕只是在情境中逢场作戏，刘昊然也不想丢掉这段关系。  
何况，他今天明明是来讨好的。  
张艺兴拔掉耳机，伸手打开音响。  
两个稍大的音箱就在地上，尽管方向不是正对，涌动而出的鼓点还是将震颤的空气一波一波打上刘昊然的皮肤。  
水流声在细密的鼓中格外淫荡，他不像王俊凯对音乐还有研究，但不妨碍他觉得自己被泡进浓重的黑暗中，无数双手伸过来煽情地摸遍每一寸肌肤。刘昊然颤抖起来，眼角湿红，连张艺兴扳着他脑袋将自己退出来都没察觉。  
他依旧是窒息的。  
他要化了。

声音戛然而止。  
张艺兴皱着眉，将依旧坚硬的阴茎塞回内裤，然后看向恍神的刘昊然。  
大男孩身体颤抖着，两腿之间的防潮毯上已经滴了不少水渍，翘起的圆润头部依旧渗出汁液。他几乎被逼到绝境。   
“你还是太碍事了。”张艺兴说。  
大男孩的眼泪瞬间掉落。  
说实话看到刘昊然在情境中落泪很难得，对方总是自在又坦然，甚至还会用各种方式让张艺兴心软，所以细算来，这个男孩居然从没被逼迫过，不过张艺兴也没想过计较。  
可惜，曲子声音没调好，他这会心情也说不上多舒畅。  
从箱子里拿出一个戴着牵引绳的颈圈拴在刘昊然脖子上，张艺兴一言不发拉着他到了走廊上。  
毯子被重新铺上，刘昊然跪在上面，然后看着张艺兴绕到他身后。  
手腕和脚腕被捆在一起，张艺兴对绳结很有一套，刚好是他稍稍能移动却怎么样都难受的距离。刘昊然能确定这里的绳子不是他带来的任何一条，张艺兴大概也不会在作曲室里常备绑人专用的绳子。再三确认触感，刘昊然觉得这最有可能是淘汰不用的电源线之类。  
张艺兴随便打了个绳结，接着揉了把刘昊然的头毛。大男孩的眼泪干在脸上，借着灯光显出一道亮痕。  
“我会关门，其他随便你，只是：别让绳结散开，别叫，以及……”他顿了顿，遂即笑起来：“别射出来。”  
门在他身后关上，留给刘昊然满目黑暗。

手脚被缚，声响全无。异常的安静和黑暗中，呼吸反而成了加速催眠的方式。  
时间无限延长，手脚从酸麻到失去知觉，只有前面挺立的器官让人无法忽视，刘昊然不得不分开一点大腿，尽可能向前趴让自己的性器蹭上毯子。  
又来了。  
刘昊然心想。  
他周身都开始颤栗，阴茎重新兴奋得发紧，结果因为挺翘而再也碰不到地面。他怕绳结送掉所以手上不敢用力，但微微前倾就让绳子绷紧，身体因为疼痛感也愈加兴奋。何况这个姿势让他的吊袜带也勒进肌肤，腿上包裹的细腻网纱都随着他的颤动成了痛苦的源头。  
刘昊然仰起头，大口呼吸，他极度想发出声响，仿佛这样能将绵密的折磨化解。可惜这条已经被张艺兴禁止。  
张艺兴一直知道他的死穴，从刚见面没多久。  
他倒只是嗅出一丝异样。

毕竟那是一众明星路面的公开场合，刘昊然始终觉得这种场合和斗鸡前奏没什么两样，还不分男女，各个羽毛光线昂头挺胸，段位高的绵里藏针，经验少的就杀气外露，实在滑稽。尤其到了轮流感言的环节，抖书袋的、撂俏皮话的、强占时长结果废话连篇的，比比皆是。斗到最后环节超时，主持人也不好让压轴的人少说两句。  
可最后一人直接替主持cue了下面的流程，让大家看大屏幕。  
全场灯暗，刘昊然挑了下眉。他离得远，不过也知道张艺兴说这话时没什么表情。尽管全场听到时都笑了，他却心想：这个人比印象中，掌控欲要强的多。  
台下的座位隔着排距离，直到经纪人开玩笑前排靠左是不是坐着哪个他想合作的人，刘昊然才意识到自己无意间盯了张艺兴那么长时间。正想把目光收回来时对方转了头，一双眼睛冷冷清清看过来，轻描淡写点个头又扭回去。  
刘昊然咳嗽一声，才让自己彻底移开目光。  
很巧的是，当晚圈子的集会，张艺兴也去了。而且抽签制把他们俩凑到一起，刘昊然看到开门进来的主人面孔，突然就领悟下午自己为什么会因为对方一个眼神浑身颤栗。  
张艺兴不是他第一个男人，刘昊然已经在游戏里尝到甜头，所以他很自信自己会获得喜爱，从而拥有轻松愉悦的一晚。  
但对方什么都没做。  
这样说也有些不客观，他的双手被捆起，脖子上的链条是不到一米的长度。但这是他自己提议的，对方也只是采纳。较真来说，张艺兴做了三件事。先将链条拴在墙角的壁环上，让他的移动距离限制在一步以内。接着在他的性器底部套了一圈橡皮筋，不松垮，也没紧紧勒入，只是足够让他保持勃起状态。最后告诉他两个字：别睡。  
刘昊然已经没印象自己怎么撑过一夜的，只记得最开始张艺兴在不远处睡觉的样子让他恨得牙痒。  
而第二天一早他就彻底成为张艺兴的大型犬。  
对方所有的触碰，都让他尖叫着射出液体。链子被放开时，他整个人都哭着跪缩成一团，倒在张艺兴怀里，对方安抚着他发顶，说了声乖。  
刘昊然觉得自己意识都要抽离。  
结果今天又是这样。更过分的是，这次连绳子都没扣紧。  
刘昊然想张艺兴可能发现了什么，他今天来是因为许久未见，又听说王俊凯和主人更亲密了一点，于是怎么也希望对方也能按照他的愿望调教一回。他的准备，是在讨好张艺兴，但更多还是取悦自己。宠物偶尔撒娇以获得更多食物，在他看来无关痛痒，只是对方似乎并不这么觉得。  
所以他带来的东西张艺兴根本没碰，反而是用其他电线绑住他。  
想到这，刘昊然感觉越来越难熬了。

工作室的门再次打开，贝斯的底音滑着鼓点出现，与刚刚相同的旋律，不过这时更加黑暗和潮湿，仿佛欲望滑腻地爬行，滴落，流淌。  
张艺兴靠在门框上，逆光让他看起来有种无声的汹涌。  
刘昊然红着眼眶抬头看这个能给他救赎的男人，手脚的感知回流，他终于又觉得完整。  
“带着毯子进来，我不想弄湿地板。”男人说完重新坐回位置。  
他用酸麻的手脚挣扎半天才逃离绳结，双手脱离时因为重心不稳他歪倒一旁，但立马撑着起身收拾好毯子叼在口中，爬进了作曲室。  
张艺兴已经转过椅子正面对他，见人已经在铺整齐的毯子上跪好，便伸手掏出自己的性器。  
“你不是想要么，来吧。”  
刘昊然急忙弯下腰将半勃起的阴茎吞下去。  
这次他自己就吞得很深，湿滑的水声在音乐中也清晰可闻。张艺兴只是坐着，冷眼看大型犬饿疯了一样吞吐他的性器，不发一言。  
他伸手拿过桌子上的瓶装水喝了几口，然后将剩余的尽数浇下。  
刘昊然不出意外地发起抖来，水流滑过他的眉骨睫毛，混进嘴角沾满的液体中。他看起来狼狈又凄惨，却比之前温顺乖巧得多。  
张艺兴终于射出来，液体留在刘昊然口腔里，退出来时还牵出一道白丝。  
大男孩咽下满嘴精液，随即张开嘴让他检查，张艺兴夹着他的舌头看了看，这才同意让他继续舔干净性器上残余的液体。  
重新拉上裤子，张艺兴揉着刘昊然的头发：“这下满足了？”  
其实还没有。  
但刘昊然不敢这么说。  
张艺兴笑了：“我想也是，你带那么多东西来没用上是不是不甘心？”  
刘昊然愣住。  
“好久没见，情境里的规矩居然忘得这么快，宠物耍小聪明这种绝对禁止的事项，你倒是玩得开心。”  
大男孩急忙摇头：“爸爸，我没有……”  
男人的手抚上他的脸颊：“放心，我不会罚得太重。你的东西我不会用，但无视你所有心血也的确可惜。”  
刘昊然只能看着他，说不出任何话。  
“躺下。”  
情境中的躺下只有一个意思。  
刘昊然急忙躺在毯子上，接着双手和脚都缩着抬起，摆在肚皮上方，模仿犬类躺下的姿势。  
张艺兴将他的卫衣向上推，露出上半紧贴着身体的蕾丝胸衣。布料有些透，被饱满胸肌彻底撑起，还顶出乳尖的形状。  
但男人没再理会男孩身上的风景，只是拿起刚刚被倒空的塑料瓶，倒转过来。  
刘昊然惊慌地睁大眼睛。  
塑料瓶身下一秒便打上他挺翘着流水的阴茎。  
“啊——”  
刘昊然仰头叫出声来，他几乎一瞬间就射出来，精液洒满他小腹。他的性器抽搐着射出一股股液体，半天才有疲软下来的趋势。  
“休息好了么？”张艺兴问，但他几乎没听刘昊然的回答。第二击很快袭来，水瓶打上柱身发出响声，刘昊然的呻吟和哭喊也控制不住，直到男人说：“我记得我刚刚和你说别叫，以及……别射？”  
刘昊然这才恍然，拼命咬住嘴唇不让自己发出声音。  
而张艺兴每打一下，他就颤抖一会儿，但男人丝毫没给他时间。他的性器已经发红，却比刚刚射之前更加粗壮，张艺兴看着他的宠物深抿嘴唇紧绷脚尖，浑身都憋得深红，脖子更是爬出几根青筋。  
最终，刘昊然在张艺兴的某次打击后彻底痉挛起来。  
他的性器变成了一个小喷泉，越来越稀薄的液体溢出，最后是完全透明的水流。  
张艺兴扔掉了手里的瓶子，全然不顾性器上沾染的各色液体，伸手帮男孩撸动起来，直至最后一滴被挤出。  
刚准备找纸巾擦手，男孩已经重新坐起，乖巧地凑过来舔干净他的手指。刘昊然的眼睛还是湿的，毫无焦距，他看着张艺兴露出微笑，接着张口：  
“汪。”  
张艺兴才意识到，刘昊然进入臣服状态时居然是这幅模样——像一条真正的大型犬。  
而现在大型犬的毛脏了，本人还有更粘人的趋势在。  
张艺兴无奈地将毯子收起来扔掉，接着拉住对方脖子上的绳子。  
刘昊然一下子站起来。  
视觉上突如其来的压迫感让张艺兴看了对方一眼，大型犬马上想蹲下恢复跪姿，被张艺兴制止。  
“……算了，爬着好慢。”  
大型犬歪了歪头，随即笑着汪了一声，阳光又坦然的样子。  
张艺兴带着他去了练习室旁边的浴室，告诉他脱掉衣服。大型犬和吊袜带斗争很久才脱光全部，期间委屈地看了张艺兴好几次，被他用“这可是你自己穿的”搪塞回去。  
调好水温，张艺兴拿过淋浴头帮大型犬冲澡，将身上的痕迹彻底清理干净。刘昊然在身上涂泡沫时不停地蹭张艺兴，后者忍住没出手打他让他安分点，因为这样会让对方更兴奋，而张艺兴已经开始打哈欠了。  
不过张艺兴倒也想出一个省劲儿的方法，他把淋浴头水流调成柱状，对着刘昊然冲去。水柱打过大型犬挺立的乳尖，接着绕过腰侧。他让刘昊然背过身去，大型犬按照吩咐掰开自己的屁股，露出湿润的，干净的穴口。  
居然是做好了准备才来的。  
张艺兴有些歉疚，但手上的动作没停。  
水流冲进去的瞬间，大型犬就呻吟着蹲下，最后彻底变成跪姿，脸也贴上地面瓷砖。 他的腺体位置很浅，水流轻易就能刺激到，大型犬颤抖着身子呜咽起来，声音可怜又让人心痒。  
张艺兴观察着刘昊然的状态，在即将高潮的瞬间给了他屁股一巴掌。  
大型犬的呜咽升了个调。  
一次绝顶的干高潮，刘昊然这次在地面上呆了快十分钟才起来，起来的时候腿还是软的。  
张艺兴拿浴巾擦干他的身体，接着用另一块盖上他的头发。  
浴室外面有休息用的盥洗室，张艺兴坐在沙发上，大型犬则环抱着自己坐上地毯。吹风机声音响起的时候刘昊然还警惕地看了一眼，却被张艺兴按着头转过去。  
其实张艺兴完全不擅长照顾人，宠物也一样。  
原因很简单，他根本不需要，平时有一群人围着他照顾，情境之中也会要求对方为自己服务。张艺兴偶尔自己洗完头也是拿浴巾随便擦擦就睡，除非第二天一大早有活动，怕头毛炸掉影响造型，才会允许发型师早早等在外面帮他吹干。  
可惜现在的情况好像也由不得他。  
尽管觉得刘昊然大概率会进入臣服状态，张艺兴却没想到大男孩的臣服状态如此具有野生感，像在养条真的宠物犬。  
从没养过宠物的张艺兴来了兴致，这才拿起电吹风。  
至于刘昊然，主人落在他身体上的所有接触都让他脊柱颤栗。热风滑过颈后甚至偶尔因为角度扫过乳尖，他在主人身下湿得像一块吸饱的海绵，随便按按就有液体从孔隙渗出。  
他迫不及待需要主人更多的触碰。  
张艺兴要求他收拾好自己所有的衣物，于是很快，他又和来时一样了，区别在于他在张艺兴的默许下往屁股里塞了一枚小跳蛋，颈圈也再次回到他脖子上。  
他被张艺兴带上了楼，带到了他的卧室。  
在作曲室呆到太晚想休息时张艺兴就会来这里，刘昊然算是他这间屋子的第一个客人。  
但张艺兴已经单纯只想早点睡了，宠物犬却还拿屁股轻轻蹭着他。  
张艺兴推了推刘昊然的脑袋：“睡吧，我这里什么都没有，没办法陪你玩。”  
刘昊然委屈地躺在他怀里，伸出舌头不屈不挠地舔他乳尖，突然又像想起来什么一样爬下床。  
张艺兴懒得和他折腾，就自己闭上眼睛。  
结果刘昊然回来的时候，嘴里叼了一只套子。张艺兴扫了眼骚气包装上的夜光字体，想和宠物做最后的交涉：“今天先睡觉了好不好？”  
刘昊然撕开包装，用嘴含着，然后低下头套在主人疲软的性器上。  
居然还是荧光紫的套子。  
张艺兴有点苦笑不得，他觉得今天的宠物训诫有些失败，又实在不能和面前的“动物”讲什么道理。  
他的意识飘散，刘昊然却已重新让他的性器变得硬挺。大型犬分开自己双腿，扭着腰自己坐下去，然后自顾自的摇晃呻吟起来。  
张艺兴叹了口气，接着扯住他颈圈上的绳子狠狠下拉，刘昊然停下来，一脸无辜地看向他。  
“笨狗，你吵到我睡觉了。”  
刘昊然哀怨地叫了一声，随即咬住自己一只手背，腰部前后晃动的幅度也小了很多。巨大性器撑满他的内壁，这样小幅而轻柔的晃动让摩擦来得更为细和黏，他的腺体和内壁被温柔地抚摸，快感也蓄水一般缓慢堆叠。  
大型犬不知道自己折腾了多久，只知道最后快感如同泄洪涌进四肢百骸，他花尽力气忍住叫喊，控制自己不要剧烈颤抖，这样反而比什么都折磨，也比什么都让他快乐。张艺兴绵长的呼吸是他高潮最后的催化剂，他不敢夹得太紧怕对方醒来，但主人又还没射。  
黑暗中只有他一个人汗如雨下。  
张艺兴射出来的时候他近乎虚脱，却还记得缓缓抬起屁股，再替主人摘下保险套，打结扔进旁边的垃圾桶，最后用嘴巴替主人清理干净。  
刘昊然这才心满意足地躺回张艺兴身边，闭上了眼睛。  
他的呼吸渐渐缓慢而均匀。  
身边的张艺兴却睁开眼，吻了吻男孩的发顶。


End file.
